


2: SUNDAY MORNING | KIM WONPIL

by slyoungk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Smut, semi-public, wonpilxoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyoungk/pseuds/slyoungk
Kudos: 21





	2: SUNDAY MORNING | KIM WONPIL

**_2: SUNDAY MORNING | KIM WONPIL_ **

**_A Wonpil x OC one-shot smutfic au_ ** **| #2: Wonpil x Ara**

**Note: written in the POV of the original character.**

  
His slightly larger hand pressed mine and pulled me closer to him as if he wanted to squish me with his body when I just woke up. Though, I must admit, I immediately loved the warmth of his body on my back when my shoulder blades pressed onto his chest. His arm draped over my waist while the other was beneath my head, I could get used to this position all day long but that would just mean pain for him.

“It’s time to get up.” I whispered with my eyes still closed. I held his hand and brought it to the side my face, his arm grazing my breast.

“It’s a Sunday morning, Ara.” He replied with a gravelly voice and slid down his hand from my face to my clothed breast, massaging it carefully. He placed his thigh on top of mine and rolled his hips on my back, a signal that he needs—a little help.

“You said it yourself, it is a _Sunday.”_ I quietly said emphasizing every word, I’m just afraid that his dormmate, Younghyun would get up and catch us but he didn’t stop.

He was still careful not to make his bed creak while he grinds his hips behind me. His hand moved down and reached under my shirt to play with my breast, fondling with my nipple. I bit hard on my lower lip and buried my face on pillow as I accept defeat and rolled my hips with him to match his rhythm.

“It’s 7 in the morning he doesn’t wake up until 9, we have time.’ He whispered to my ear. I looked up and stared at Younghyun’s back as he stayed sound asleep.

“Alright,” I breathed and was about to turn and faced him when his hand pressed on my back and let me lay on my chest.

“Don’t. I’m fucking you from behind.” His voice was unusually low and dominating, I had to swallow the lump in my throat and just nod as he takes my underwear off my legs. Good thing I was wearing his oversized shirt as a dress and slept with just my underwear beneath it. Less hassle for the both of us.

I glued my eyes on Younghyun incase he wakes up but I couldn’t. I shut my eyes and parted my lips when his hand went to cup my bud, his middle finger slipping in between my folds. I parted my legs and opened up for him to feel more friction in between my thighs.

“Already wet for me?” He asked, whispering and chuckling on my ear. I gasped and bit the insides of my mouth when two of his fingers dived inside my throbbing bud.

He stayed laying on his side while his fingers glide inside me. I turned my body, just enough to see him and grabbed his hair with my hand to crash my lips onto his, making him swallow my moans.

I bit on his lower lip and thrusted my tongue inside his mouth, beating him into it. He pushed me back, fighting my kisses and increased the speed of his fingers to make me lose control and part my lips once again. His kisses went down to my neck and then to my nape, tickling me a little.

“I-I’m close,” I whispered a bit louder.

“I know.” He replied and plated a kiss on my shoulder before pulling his fingers out.

I looked at his bedside table clock and see that we still have time, although we aren’t sure about that.

“Should I suck you first?” I asked him, turning my head. He looked at the clock just like what I did and sighed.

“Can you do it fast?” He asked, staring right at me. I gave him a cheeky grin and crawled under the blanket. I held onto the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down, his already hard member quickly sprung forward. He supported his upper body with his elbows pressed on the bed while he stared at me, face to face with his member.

I held his member with my one hand and licked it from its base up to his tip before bringing him inside my mouth. My tongue swirled around his head, earning a low growl from him.

“Jesus Christ, Ara.” He muttered and threw his head back. I bobbed my head up and down his length, sucking him, and letting him hit my throat. I gagged a few times before I got used to his length again. I picked up my pace and played with his balls to earn a little more from him. I felt his legs tremble on my either side and his groans are getting louder. His hand gripped my arm and pulled me.

“Enough, enough. Lie down.” He commanded quietly. I released him with a pop making him curse in a different language I didn’t know he speaks.

I moved up to his side and laid flat on my chest. He spread my legs apart and let me carried half of his weight on my back, I hold onto his sheet like my life depends on it while he careful thrust his turgid member inside of my core while he’s behind me.

I buried my face deep in his pillows to stop myself from moaning out his name. I wanted to scream his name, fuck it.

“Ara, fuck.” He groaned loudly, not really minding his roommate anymore.

He started his rhythm and slow, letting my walls adjust on its stretch then he picked up his pace. I arched my back on him and moved my ass up to let him bury himself deeper. His arm wrapped around my waist and pushed my body close to his as he thrust hard and fast.

“Wonpil.” The voice that was coming out of my mouth was unfamiliar but it kept him riled up. He angled himself and thrusted a little more before I start clenching around him. His hips stuttered while pounding and I am about to lose my sanity with all the pleasure that’s eating me up.

Sparks started to flash in already shut eyes as my toes curl and my knuckles turn white when we both released our juices. He didn’t stop thrusting until we ride out both of our highs.

We both went out of breath as we went into our original positions again, his member still inside me. I didn’t complain though, I know it’ll be a huge mess once he pulls out. I let him pull me close to him again and sniff my hair.

“Do you think we woke him up and he’s just shy to let us know?” I asked Wonpil, referring to Younghyun whose back is still facing us. We both laughed before he answers.

“Definitely.” He replied, placing a kiss on my hair, and not denying the possibility.


End file.
